


Proposal

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Mike proposes





	Proposal

The last rays of the sun were filtering through the intricate framework of the concert venue. The Grant Park Orchestra was set to perform Broadway hits. You and Mike were lounging on a blanket on the plush lawn.

“This is nice.” You were leaning against Mike “Thank you for making it happen.” The picnic Mike packed had been delicious.

One of Mike’s hand rested on your barely protruding belly, the other was entwined in your hand. “You are more than welcome love. Life is so crazy, we really need to slow down. Make more time for one another.”

“Are you okay, Mike? You seem….off?” You turned in his arms to be able to see his face. 

The lines around his eyes were tight, “I’ve been thinking a lot about us, all three of us actually. “Uhhh…” He ran his hands through his hair. He took your hand and assisted you to stand.

You cocked your head, “You’re worrying me. What are-” When he went to one knee you gasped, your other hand covering your mouth. 

“The first night I met you I knew that was it for me Y/N. You are my today and all of my tomorrows. I can’t wait to see what adventures and memories we make together. Your heart was made for me, and my heart beats only for you. And now you are giving me the most precious gift, a child. My heart couldn’t be any fuller. Will you marry me?” 

All you could do was nod enthusiastically, happy tears spilled down your face. Finally, you eeked out yes and an Inlove you. Applause and hoots broke out in the crowd that had gathered.

Mike placed the ring on your finger and stood. His eyes wet with tears. Tipping your chin up, he kissed you, making your toes curl.

Before you knew it you were wrapped in his arms, feet dangling while he spun you around.

When he placed you on your feet he shouted, “She said yes!“ He punched a fist in the air.


End file.
